elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arenthia
Arenthia is one of the eight major cities in the province of Valenwood, being the largest settlement of the western side of Reaper's March. Arenthia is the center of disputed territory, on the lower edge of the Colovian West. Much of Arenthia is inspired by the Colovians and the Khajiits, rather than the Wood Elves in the land. By game *Arenthia (Arena) *Arenthia (Online) Description Geography As mentioned earlier, Arenthia is a disputed territory. Historically, the city-state of Arenthia is located in the Colovian West, which expands all throughout Western Cyrodiil, and areas beyond those borders, (i.e. Elinhir and the Arenthia Vale). While currently, Arenthia is located in the Valenwood side of Reaper's March, the border region shared with Elsweyr. Arenthia is a bustling port, not only is it a large settlement in Reaper's March, but it is located where the Strid River meets the Crescent River, to which it later goes towards the Abecean Sea. In terms of the mainland, Arenthia has roads towards Reaper's March, but also towards the West Weald and the city-state of Skingrad, which is across the Strid River. Since the Crescent River serves as a border between Valenwood and Elsweyr, one would assume that Arenthia was located in the east, but that portion of land is occupied by the Wood Elves. Arenthia city is separated into four to five separate districts. The Main District is the center of commerce in the city, housing the town square and the various merchants and guilds that operate in the region. The main road runs through the district, and it goes towards the bridge across the Strid. Diverging east with lead to the Arenthian Harbor, with several warehouses and port on the Strid. To the south is the Tower District, which contains various homes and a watchtower that serves as a bulwark for Arenthia. To the east of that is the Temple District, which contains the Temple of the Divines. At one point, the Temple was abandoned and used by the Skooma Kingpins of Reaper's March as their base of operations. To the north is the Residential District, which contains various homes and a The Pious Arenthi-Inn, the largest inn on this side of the Crescent. Traditions History Merethic Era The Ancient Wood Elves & the Rise of Arenthia Like many other sects of Elves, the Bosmer left the Summerset Isles due to the High Elves and their superiority complex. The modern-day Wood Elves traveled into the forests of Valenwood, spreading out into different clans, long before the monarchy of the Camoran Dynasty. Eventually, the first wood elf to establish leadership in Ancient Valenwood was King Arenthia, whose reign is largely unknown. As time went on, King Arenthia passed away, and the modern-day settlement of Arenthia was named after him, honoring his memory throughout the eras. Eventually, the original Wood Elf settlement was defuncted and a new Colovian/Khajiit settlement was built atop of it, bringing about the modern-day Arenthia.City Description in Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras First Era A Looter's Paradise; the Vinedusk & Dakarn During the waning years of the Second Empire, the Border Scouts of Fort Sphinxmoth had overlooked Reaper's March, specifically in the plains of Dawnmead, governing the land from large bandit groups such as the early Vinedusk Tribe and the Dakarn Clan. Eventually, the Border Scouts had disappeared, and both factions constantly took control over the fortress. Sphinxmoth had earned the nickname, a Looter's Paradise because of how valued it is to Reaper's March. Eventually, both factions grew to phenomenal heights that threaten the entire region. The Vinedusk had overreached and planned a raid on Arenthia, while the Dakarn established organized crime from the city-state of Dune and the Thizzrini Arena. As time went on, people from both sides of the border began to band together and revolt against the Vinedusk and Dakarn, which had succeeded in their favor. The Vinedusk had become the Vinedusk Rangers, which became a militia group dedicated to Valenwood's safety and the King's word, while the Dakarn became the Duneguard Outwalkers. Peace in Reaper's March returned.A Looter's Paradise Second Era The Colovian Occupation & the Dark Mane During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Arenthia was conquered by the Legion of the West Weald, under the command of General Lavinia Axius. The combined forces of the Court of Skingrad and the Elder Council had given the Legion, the honor of forcefully annexing the Arenthian Vale. And so, General Axius captured Arenthia and moved southwards to the settlement of Vinedusk Village. All the while, Javad Tharn of House Tharn had worked alongside the West Weald Legion, spreading his influence throughout Reaper's March. The citizens of Arenthia had become restless due to their unwarranted control, and so they decided to fight back. Clanmother Kazirra established the Arenthian Resistance and worked together with the Eyes of the Queen to usurp the Legion and retake Arenthia. With the help of an Agent of the Dominion, General Lavinia was killed, but Javad's Stonefire Cult had built a Dark Anchor in the center of the Temple District. The Agent fought through the catacombs and defeated the Dark Mane, a corrupted form of the Mane, Akkhuz-ri. With the Colovian's occupation of Arenthia over, Akkhuz-ri stepped down as Mane and left the position to his Lunar Champions. Meanwhile, Javad escaped Arenthia and continued throughout Reaper's March. Clanmother Kazirra ruled over Arenthia in the name of the First Aldmeri Dominion.Yours for the Taking!''Events in "The Colovian Occupation"Events in "Stonefire Machinations" Third Era The Camoran Usurper; the Rise and Fall Sometime around 3E 249, two brothers of the Camoran Dynasty, Haymon Camoran and Camoran Kaltos were both vying for the throne at Falinesti. Haymon was rather adamant with taking the throne and had usurped the throne by force and sought conquest all over Valenwood and the entirety of West Tamriel. The Camoran Usurper had amassed an army from the city-state of Arenthia, supposedly consisting of Daedra and other malicious creatures. In reality, the Usurper had started a collective of Redguard and Bosmer mercenaries that swept a storm from the Strid River, throughout the Colovian West, and eventually the Iliac Bay. The Camoran Usurper's Invasion came to a halt at the Battle of Firewaves, by the combined forces led by the Barony of Dwynnen. In the end, the Hart-King was defeated, and Kaltos Camoran ruled the Camoran Dynasty.The Refugees'The Fall of the Usurper'Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood'' Arenthia during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Arenthia in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Arenthia was under the rule of King Coman.Events in Minor Events *4E ? – The city-state of Arenthia was under the occupation of the Third Aldmeri Dominion during the reign of Titus Mede I. Crown Prince Attrebus Mede believed that the city could have been easily conquered by a thousand men and with the people, giving the Empire a foothold in Valenwood. (Part 2, Chapter 1) Gallery Arenthia Online.png|Arenthia circa 2E 582. Arenthia (Arena).png|Arenthia circa 3E 399. Arenthia Swindler.png|The Arenthia Swindler in . Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Arenthia's team was known as the Huntsmen.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * * es:Arenthia it:Arenthia ru:Арентия Category:Cities in Valenwood Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Valenwood Locations